


Her Favourite Flowers

by JJ8



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love, USWNT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 06:13:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11640621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ8/pseuds/JJ8
Summary: A cute little oneshot about Tobin Heath trying to figure out a very important question in order to make sure Christen Press is as happy as she can get.





	Her Favourite Flowers

"For you." The overwhelming scent of roses surrounded her and caused the woman to look up from her laptop. She looked into the face of her girlfriend who held out her arm in order to hand the bouquet over to the green-eyed beauty. Christen furrowed her brows at the unfamiliar sight and took off her glasses.

"What did you do?" The forward asked slowly because all she could think was how suspicious this gesture was. 

"What? I bought these flowers for you. That's what I did." Christen could tell that Tobin played dumb which made the whole scenario even more bizarre. It wasn't that she didn't think Tobin would want to do something nice for her like getting her flowers, it was just that this wasn't the midfielder's way of showing affection. Tobin was all for the simple and little things. Tobin enjoyed walking together along the beach with her girlfriend, just holding hands. She loved laying in the backyard and listening to music while being close to eachother. When she wanted Christen to know how much she loved her, she would just tell her because Tobin prefered saying less but instead meaningful things. They have come to a silent understanding and Christen loved every bit of it because it was purely Tobin. Tobin wouldn't just buy flowers without any intention behind it. 

"I can see that, babe." Christen said gently and walked around her desk to take a better look at the bouquet. "But why?" 

"How do you like them?" Tobin asked instead of answering Christen's question. Christen leaned over and kissed her cheek with a genuine smile. "I love them." Tobin stepped back and shook her head.

"No, look at them. Do you like roses? They're white. You like white, right? What would you prefer instead of these?" The midfielder turned them around in different angles so Christen would be able to take a good look who tried her best not to laugh at the weird interaction. 

"I like roses. I like white." Christen confirmed trying to figure out what was going on. 

"Ugh, Christen." Tobin handed them over to her girlfriend sighing deeply. "You're no help." Christen watched the athlete leave the room and started laughing.

"Help with what, babe? I do not understand what's going on." When no answer was given, Christen just returned to her seat, inhaling the smell of the flowers with a smile on her face. She didn't quite understand what the point of this conversation had been but she did enjoy the simple interaction.

-

"Christen?" Someone tapped the brunette's shoulder repeatedly. "Honey, wake up." When Christen only hummed in response the tapping sped up and Tobin's perfume filled her nose. She grabbed the hand from her shoulder and pulled her girlfriend down onto the bed so that Tobin was pressed against her back. Tobin placed a single kiss against her shoulder blade resulting in a smile on Christen's face but then the tapping returned which was rather unpleasing. 

"Tobin, stop." Her voice was raspy as she had just woken up. "I'm awake. What's going on?" She slowly opened her eyes just to be faced with another bouquet of flowers. Violet tulips. Christen turned around in Tobin's arms and rested her chin on her loved one's neck in order to take a look at the clock behind her. "Tobin, it's one am. What in the world is wrong with you?"

"I bought you some flowers. Do you like these better than the roses?" Christen turned on the lamp on the night stand and looked at the beautiful face that belonged to her girlfriend. She refused to look at the flowers as of right now and instead stared down Tobin. 

"Are you cheating on me?"

"What? No! I would never!" Tobin exclaimed in shock and sat up. 

"Have you accidently killed my dog?" 

"I would never not tell you about it if that had happened." Tobin shook her head with wide eyes caused by the thought of that. 

"Are you breaking up with me?" Tobin answered that question by simply leaning forward and connecting their lips. Christen was able to feel her shake her head so she pulled back slightly.

"Have you run over the neighbour that always hits on me? Are you going to prison? Is that what you're trying to tell me?" Christen giggled as she had already giving up on guessing seriously.

"Not that I can remember...but I will keep your suggestion in mind for future reference." Tobin grinned along side her girlfriend and pecked her lips once again.

"Then what are the flowers for?" Christen mumbled against her lips. "You never get me flowers and now I'm getting some two times in one day."  

Tobin leaned back and held up the bouquet.  
"What do you think about these?" Christen sighed while she sat up to take a better look.

"I don't like violet." She muttered with an apologetic look on her face but Tobin seemed to very interested in her opinion. "But tulips are nice." 

Tobin nodded and stood up but was quickly pulled down again, now laying on top of Christen who smirked. 

"Now that I'm already awake, I have a bunch of ideas how we can spend the night and none of them include you leaving this bed." Tobin breathed out a laugh while Christen pressed her lips against her neck. All of the sudden Christen couldn't care less about being woken up in the middle of the night just to look at flowers.

-

Christen woke up late the following day but felt more content than ever so the smile that was plastered on her face before even opening her eyes was inevitable. The forward rolled onto her back and opened her eyes to see that Tobin had already left the bed which wasn't really a surprise. If Tobin had been in bed she would have been cuddled up into her side. Christen was a little bit disappointed about the nonexisting presence of the brunette but not enough to change anything about her good mood. She got out of bed, streched briefly, threw on some clothes and left the room in order to make something out of her day. She found Tobin sitting on their dinner table with her laptop, Christen assumed she was analyzing her last performance and didn't want to bother her too much so she simply kissed her cheek. Christen was about to walk past her when fingers gently wrapped around her wrist to pull her back. Tobin nodded into the direction of the table and Christen raised her gaze to see yet another bouquet of flowers. They were red lilies and Christen could smell their sweet scent from a few feet away. 

Christen was about to hold a rant about how unnessecary all of these bouquets were and that Tobin should spend her money on other things but Tobin gently kissed her knuckles and simply raised her brows so the striker sighed dramatically.

"Those are the best ones yet. Red is the best colour for flowers in my opinion." Tobin nodded and seemed to be deep in thoughts.  
"And I don't know what you're trying to do here but before you buy anymore bouquets in order to see what I like I will just tell you-" Tobin looked at her with wide eyes and jumped up to hold her finger against Christen's lips. 

"No, no, no! I can figure this out." Tobin reassured her and Christen lightly bit the tip of her finger before grabbing her hand and interlacing their fingers. 

"If you say so, love, but I don't want you to spend more money on flowers so just guess." 

"Okay...out of all the flowers you only said that you liked the roses. And you like red. So...red roses then?" Tobin scrunched up her nose and looked at the beautiful woman in front of her who nodded with a smile. "Really? Here I am trying to come up with something that would fit your personality  and then I get to know that your favourite flowers are red roses? That's a bit basic, don't you think?" 

"What can I say? I'm a basic girl, I like it classic." Christen shrugged while she caressed her lover's face gently. Tobin jumped back at her words and looked at the athlete with wide eyes.

"Basic? You? You are by far the most versatile, complex and special person that I have ever met. I'm personally offended that you underestimate the qualities that make you so perfect. You're insulting me by saying the person I love most in this world is basic. Take it back. Now." Christen laughed so genuinely that it made Tobin's heart race and fill her chest with warmth. 

Christen raised both her hands and shook her head. "I'm sorry." Her laughter died down and she bit her lip instead while staring into Tobin's eyes who looked at her lovingly. "And I love you, too." Tobin took the opportunity and wrapped her arms around Christen's waist who put her arms around her neck. Christen could feel her girlfriend's breath against her lips causing her to close her eyes while her heartbeat sped up. "Do you think you can forgive me?" 

Tobin was so close that Christen felt her smile against her own mouth. "I'll consider it." She whispered before her lips closed slowly  around the bottom lip of the brunette.

\- 

Christen closed her eyes as she took a deep breath and enjoyed the smell of home. It was a mixture of fruit, dogs, summer and Tobin which pretty much defined Christen's perfect life and was the reason for the smile growing on her face. She opened her eyes to look around and preferably hug someone, a dog or Tobin, the order was not important but the brunette was met with silence. She had just come back from a training camp with the national team that her girlfriend had missed out on because of an injury and while Christen loved playing for her country, she loved Tobin more and had missed her tremendously. 

"Hello? Is anyone home?" She called out and made her way over to the living room which answered her question right away. Tobin was in the garden and the dogs beside her, she had her back turned to Christen and didn't seem to have noticed Christen's arrival as a glass door was seperating living room and garden. Christen  opened it and stepped into the freshly cut grass. 

"Hey, you." Christen said and not only Tobin turned around but the two dogs practically attacked the brunette and she bent down to pet them. She heard her girlfriend laugh softly and took a step forward to embrace her tightly.

"They missed you." Tobin let her know as she hid her face in Christen's neck.

"And you didn't?" Christen joked.

"I mean, you barely gave me a chance to do so." Tobin laughed and Christen enjoyed the sound of that for a moment. "The only time you didn't text me was when you were asleep, love, and also it was cool cheering for my favourite striker on TV for once." 

Christen placed a kiss on Tobin's neck before she pulled back slightly to peck her lips. "Okay, but don't make that a regular thing."  Tobin answered with a smile and Christen all of the sudden was hit with her surrounding. Over Tobin's shoulder she could see a dozen rosebushes with beautiful  dark red blossoms. The whole garden was surrounded and filled by them and Christen wondered how she could have missed such a huge change around her own house. 

"What in the world..." Christen was so overwhelmed that she couldn't even form a proper sentence so Tobin followed her gaze and nodded in understanding.

"Oh yeah, it's nice, isn't it." She commented in a cool manner but the forward knew she was pretending. Tobin's eyes practically sparkled as she waited for Christen to agree. 

"Absolutely beautiful, babe..." Christen grabbed her girlfriend's hand to walk over to the flowers and take a better look. "Did you want to know my favourite flowers for this? To finally make our garden prettier?" She laughed.

"Actually it was more of a second thought to be honest." Tobin said, now very seriously and Christen turned her head to look at her, but the athlete still had a smile on her face. "A couple of months ago I was trying to come up with this massive plan and all of the sudden it hit me: I didn't know what your favourite flower was and that really bothered me. It bothered me because I've been blessed to know pretty much anything there is to know about you but that little detail seemed to have slipped." 

"What plan are you talking about?" Christen  furrowed her brows and Tobin leaned forward to try and kiss the confusion away.

"Well, my proposal to you." Tobin answered and Christen stopped breathing in shock and admiration. She was speechless so Tobin took it as her cue to continue.

"My mother told me that flowers are an essential part of any marriage related manners and I guess she's right because they do create a nice atmosphere." She took a moment to look around and smile to herself. "Anyway, I wanted to buy a bunch of bouquets and maybe spread them on the grass but I realized that wasn't good enough. Nothing is ever going to be good enough for you, Christen." The look that Tobin gave her was the most sincere expression she had ever seen. It was pure and lovely and genuine and...so Tobin. "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me because you make me smile in morning, you make me want to be the best version of myself, you motivate me to learn something new everyday and improve whatever there is to improve so that one day I can be as perfect as you are. "

"You are my biggest inspiration and my greatest blessing. I love you so much sometimes it physically hurts.  
I am the luckiest person on this earth to call you mine and I would love to do so for the rest of my life, if that is what you want...Do you want that?" 

Christen pressed her lips against the one's of her lover and kissed her deeply so that she could make sure this was actually happening and not some dream. But Tobin's lips were definitely real and so were these roses and this moment.

"I don't think I ever wanted something more than that, Tobin." She whispered as they seperated and they wore matching grins.

"Oh, the ring." Tobin bent down to free a golden ring from the collar of the very excited dog. "It's a golden ring with a single diamond." Tobin clarified the obvious as they both stared at the jewellery. "After you told me you liked red roses, I felt obligated to get you a different ring than I had originally gotten. This one is way less extraordinary but it's simple and basic. I thought maybe you'd like that?" Tobin sounded unsure so Christen held out her hand. 

"I love it." As Tobin slid the ring onto her fiancé's finger Christen could not believe how much one person could love another.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was cute and enjoyable :) I started writing this and didn't really know where this was going but here we are. Who doesn't like a little bit of Preath Fluff once in a while?
> 
> I hope you liked it, let me know if you did


End file.
